Prom Night
by Silverflare07
Summary: After receiving an email from Keiko, Kimiko just a little bit bummed. And a certain dragon of the wind is determined to find out why, and do everything he can to fix it. .RaiKimi. .one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I'm simply not creative enough to come up with half of those Shen-Gong-Wu names. Also, I don't own and/or sing True. Ryan Cabrera sings it. I dunno who wrote it, it might have been him or someone else. But kudos to you! Whoever you are.

**Title: **Prom Night

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary: **After receiving an e-mail from Keiko, Kimiko just a little bit bummed. And a certain dragon of the wind if determined to find out why, and do everything he can to fix it. .RaiKimi. .one shot.

**Dedication: **To Chibi! Because she told me to write it or she'd beat with on the head with the imaginary broom of creativity (which surprisingly hurts a lot, you know considering it's a imaginary and all). Plus she 'awed' when I told her my idea. I thank you my internet sis! Without you I wouldn't have gotten up the nerve to even attempt writing this!

**Author's Notes: **Okay, this is my first XS fic so if the characters are absolutely horribly OoC I apologize. I tried. The way I figure it Clay's the oldest, then Raimundo, then Kimiko, and then Omi. So their ages would be...

Clay-20

Rai-19

Kimiko-18

Omi-17

Or something like that. Kimiko's defiantly 18 though.

**Stuff you need to know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/e-mails _

**song lyrics**

L7

Azure eyes stared into the depths of the water as Kimiko Toho sighed. She was currently sitting at the edge of the small pond inside the walls of the Xiaolin temple. Lazily she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She sighed again, wishing she were back at home in Tokyo instead of in the middle of nowhere, China.

Normally Kimiko loved being a Xiaolin warrior. She loved the temple's simplistic life style (except maybe the lack of more modern technology) and she had fun learning to master her element. Not to mention she had become friends with some of the world's most wonderful boys. But today was one of the few days when she wasn't so glad to be at the temple.

Today she had gotten an e-mail from Keiko.

Or, more specifically, she'd gotten an e-mailed picture of Keiko in her prom dress.

Keiko had looked wonderful, in a bright fiery red dress that clung to her body like a second skin until it reached the curve of her hips where it became a sea of silky waves. Keiko, an avid hair dyer like Kimiko, had colored her a hair a vivid orange, completing the look of flame worthy appearance. Her hair and been twisted up into an elegant knot, save for the bangs that framed her face.

She's looked absolutely perfect and her date was to die for.

Kimiko sighed again. It wasn't that she was jealous of Keiko's looks or her date; it was just that Kimiko wanted to go to her own prom. A lot. Unfortunately being a Xiaolin dragon meant you didn't go to a regular school. And you didn't get to have a prom.

Her father had sent her a dress just for the special occasion, not realizing there would be no special occasion. It was a lovely dress too, a stunning periwinkle blue, to bring out the color in her eyes. It was slim and form fitting all the way down (as was the style these days). It sparkled from top to bottom, starting with a V-neck dip that ended just far enough to show off her breasts, but not look trashy, and ending with a slit that went up mid thigh on the left side. The ensemble was completed with white, elbow length gloves and blue-strapped sandals.

It was a gorgeous dress and it had practically killed Kimiko to hang it up, knowing it would hang there uselessly and never be worn to its full potential. After all, prom was just one of the important events in her life that she'd never get to experience. She'd never gotten her class ring and she'd never get to graduate high school. She, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi all received private lessons from the monks in the temple, and it was worth it to be a Xiaolin dragon of course. But just because you have something that makes giving up something else worth it doesn't mean you're not allowed to miss the thing you gave up.

Ever since she'd been little she'd waited for the chance to go to her own prom. Ever since her mother had shown her pictures of her prom she'd been dreaming of it. Dreaming of being able to wear a beautiful dress. Dreaming of getting all done up like a pretty porcelain doll. And, as she'd gotten older, of sharing that one special dance with the boy she cared about most. She sighed once more then scolded herself. She should be concentrating on finding the remaining Shen-Gong-Wu, not daydreaming about dancing with Rai-some boy.

She flushed at her thoughts. Truth be told if she was going to share her special dance with anyone she wanted it to be the dragon of the wind. She couldn't exactly say when she'd first fallen for the Brazilin boy but she could remember when she'd first become aware of her feelings. It was right after he'd left them to work for Wuya. She'd returned to the temple with Omi and Clay and run straight to her room to punch a pillow and write a very angry e-mail to Keiko explaining what had happened. Unfortunately when she'd reached her room the anger just wasn't there and the very nasty e-mail turned into a very sad one. An e-mail where she trusted Keiko with a very important secret.

That the idea of never seeing Raimundo again scared her more then the thousand years of darkness, promised with Wuya's return, ever could.

When she'd gotten Keiko's reply, something she'd hoped would make her feel better, she just ended up feeling worse. Keiko's reassurance that she would at least she Raimundo during their "Xiaolin thingies" had made her realize just that. She _would_ see him during Xiaolin Showdowns. And she'd have to fight him in some of those showdowns too. That thought had sliced a knife through her heart. The dam that had built inside her burst and she'd felt tears finally beginning to fall. She'd cried most of the night before finally calling Keiko.

"I feel so helpless and lost!" She'd cried into the phone. "I don't know what to do!"

She could feel Keiko's sympathy oozing through the phone, although it did little to console her. "I don't know what to tell you girl." Keiko had sighed sympathetically. "That's just what happens when someone you love leaves." There'd been a silence then, "I gotta go. You'll feel better, don't worry."

Kimiko had closed her cell phone and flopped down on her futon, Keiko's words running through her head.

_That's just what happens when someone you love leaves._

And even though she knew Keiko meant a friendly, platonic type of love Kimiko had realized it was anything but.

L7

She was ripped out of her thoughts by a gentle breeze caressing her face and gently ruffling her shoulder length hair (she'd cut it last year on her 17th birthday). She looked down at the pond to see that the water remained undisturbed. She smirked.

_Speak of the wind dragon and he shall come._

A few months back Raimundo had decided that a gentle breeze that disturbed nothing but the intended target (their control over their elements had increased greatly) was his way of letting her know he was coming. That way, if she wanted some girl time or alone time (which were kind of the same thing seeing as there was no other girls), she could quietly get up and move and he wouldn't bother her. She chose not to move and a few seconds later she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Hey Kim, what's wrong?"

She sighed, how did he always know when something was bugging her? "Hey Rai." She sighed again. "It's nothing important."

"It seems pretty important. You look really down."

She looked up at him. "You'll think it's stupid."

He raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

She continued to gaze at him, azure eyes piercing emerald ones, and realized she might as well. Even if he laughed at first he would, ultimately, try to make her feel better. "Well...it's this." She held out her PDA and showed him Keiko's pictures.

"She's hot." Kimiko frowned at him. "Not as hot as you of course." He corrected, a streak of red crossing his face as he did so.

She smiled despite herself then frowned again. "It's not that! It's that...well, that's her prom picture."

"Oh." Raimundo seemed to understand where this was going but he remained silent.

"And, I know this'll sound pretty stupid and you'll just call me a brat but…well, I just wish that I could go to my prom."

Raimundo was silent for a moment and she turned back to gaze at the pond, watching his reflection silently and wondering what he was going to say.

"You're right." He said finally and he turned to look at him. "You are a brat." He smiled. "But that's part of your charm."

She smiled slightly and gave him a playful shove. "Thanks Rai. You're a _big_ help."

"Wait a second! I'm not done."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "What more could you possibly have to say?"

"Well, for starters why don't you tell me about it."

"About what?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Tell me why you're so bummed about missing a dance."

"It's not just a dance, Rai." He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so yeah it kinda is but that's not the point. I mean, ever since I saw my mom's prom pictures I couldn't wait to go to mine. Plus I really wanted to share that one special dance with the guy of my dreams..." Her voice trailed off and her cheeks took on a rosy hue as she realized she was talking to said guy.

Raimundo grinned. "There's nothing stupid about that." He caught her disbelieving stare. "Alright, so I think it's a little stupid. But you don't and that's what matters."

She looked up at him, surprised. "Really?"

Raimundo stood up, dusting imaginary dust off his pants. "Of course. Say..." He leaned over her. "Is that what came from your dad a few weeks ago? Something for your prom?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was my dress. Not that it'll ever do much more then hang there and collect dust."

Raimundo shrugged. "You never know." He grinned. "But I do know what would make you feel better."

She eyed him curiously. "And what's that?"

"A shopping trip to town. I bet you could convince Dojo to take you."

Kimiko grinned.

L7

Raimundo had been right. She did feel much better now, and she hadn't actually bought all that much, considering she was Kimiko. Just one very cute skirt and matching top, plus a frappichino from Starbucks, and she was feeling like her old self again. She was about to go look for Raimundo and thank him when he came crashing into her.

They both tumbled to the ground and landed in a heap. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey Kim! Glad to see you're back."

She laughed. "Hey Rai, thanks for the advice. I feel much better now."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up, shooting her a sexy grin. "Glad to hear it. Now...can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Can you meet me in front of the temple vault at…" He glanced at his watch. "7:00?"

Again Kimiko nodded. "Yeah sure. But...why?"

"You'll see..." He grinned again. "Just make sure you wear your prom dress."

Kimiko felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "My prom dress...why-"

"Just do it okay?" He began to run back towards the temple. "Oh! And make sure to do your hair and make-up and all that."

Kimiko just continued to stare at him in utter confusion. As he disappeared from sight she looked down at her own watch. It read 5:27. That gave her about an hour and a half to get for-for whatever Raimundo had in store for her. She sighed and walked inside, heading for the bathrooms.

It was going to be an interesting night.

That was for sure.

L7

Kimiko looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had done as Raimundo had requested and was now making sure she looked perfect. She had put on her blue dress, matching sandals, and her gloves lay in front of her, waiting. For make-up she had simply applied some dark blue eye shadow and blush to give her cheeks some color. Oh, and glitter of course. Just a little on her eyelids and chest.

It had taken her awhile to figure out what she was going to do with her hair. She'd had plans of dieing it all light blue to match her dress but Raimundo's time limit had squelched that idea. So, instead, she had left most of it black. She had twisted most of it into an elegant knot, save for a thin layer in the back and a large piece from the right side lying across her hairline and framing the left side of her face. This part she had died a light blue. To the thin layer in back she'd added extensions, the same ebony black as her actual hair, giving the appearance that her hair actually fell well below her waist.

Finally deciding that she looked as perfect as she was ever going to look she slipped on her white gloves and headed out to the temple vault, still wondering what in the world Raimundo could possibly have planned.

L7

She walked up to the vault at exactly 7:00 and was surprised (and slightly annoyed) to find no one was there. Raimundo wouldn't make her get all dressed up and met him somewhere just to not show up, right?

Okay so maybe he would, as a practical joke, but he'd seemed so serious when he'd asked her earlier. Now that she thought about it, it was a little extreme, even for Raimundo. Pantsing Omi, maybe, but standing her up after making her go through all that trouble, defiantly not. Especially since he knew how bummed she'd been earlier.

The sound of footsteps behind her cut off her train of thought and she turned, just making out the shape of a person moving towards her in the darkness. A few seconds later Raimundo stepped in front of her.

"Hey Kim. Sorry I'm late. Had to run and change real quick."

She eyed his outfit with a look that stated 'you did huh?' He caught it and grinned sheepishly.

"I did, honest. I'm sorry about that lack of more formal attire," He gestured to his outfit, which looked exactly like the training outfit he wore everyday, "but I'm lacking in tuxes. These are formal though, the same as Omi's formal duds. No wear and tear from Shen-Gong-Wu hunting."

She nodded, accepting his story; after all, the outfit did have more sheen to it then his normal attire.

"So..." He smirked and held out his arm. "Are we going to go to your surprise or are you just going to stand there and look at me like I'm an idiot?"

She smiled and slipped her arm through his. "But you are an idiot."

"Watch it brat." He laughed. "Or I just might not show you the surprise."

"What surprise!"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Raimundo Pedrosa! You tell me what's going on or I'll-" She gasped in surprise as they walked inside the vault.

Paper streamers hung from wall to wall and hanging loosely from the wall (the ceiling was to high up) was a banner baring the words 'Xiaolin Prom Night'. The sun chi torch hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a gentle glow. That and a few candles were all that lit the place. It was surreal and almost magical and Kimiko could feel tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

"Oh thank you Rai! This is beautiful."

Beside her Raimundo blushed. "Clay and Omi helped too. How do you think we got the streamers? You'd be surprised at what Clay keeps in his trunk."

Kimiko giggled as music surrounded them. She turned to the wind dragon. "Where's the music coming from?"

He shrugged. "Somewhere we can't see. Courtesy of DJ Clay and the shroud of shadows."

"And Omi...?"

"Is waiting in the kitchen with snacks and refreshments."

"Wow," He led her to the center of the room (or almost, the entrance to the actual vault was in the center). "You've really thought all of this out haven't you?"

Raimundo nodded. "Yup. Now come on, if Master Fung finds out we were using Shen-Gong-Wu for this it'll be extra chores for a month!"

Kimiko nodded understanding. "How much time do we have?"

He thought for a minute. "I dunno exactly. Probably about half an hour at the most. Longer if Master Fung decides to stay the night in town due to an unexplainable wind storm." He smiled innocently.

Kimiko grinned. "Then let's party!"

L7

Apparently that 'mysterious' wind storm had made Master Fung decide to stay in town because almost 2 and half hours later they were still dancing. It was just her and Raimundo but she'd never had a better time. They'd laughed and joked and Kimiko had almost forgotten they weren't at her real prom.

Until Clay's disembodied voice floated over to them from the side of the room.

"Alright ya'll, my legs are getting sore and ya'll look more tired then-"

"Then a three legged bronco at a bucking contest." Both Raimundo and Kimiko finished the saying for their Texan friend.

"Right. So this is the last song of the evenin'...plus I'm runnin' outta CDs..."

Kimiko giggled at her friend then turned back to face Raimundo. "This is our last dance."

The music started.

"Yeah," He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. "So let's make this count."

Kimiko could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

**_I won't talk  
_****_I won't breathe  
_****_I won't move till you finally see  
_****_That you belong to me_**

Kimiko raised her eyebrow "True? By Ryan Cabrera?"

Raimundo grinned sheepishly (something that was absolutely adorable in Kimiko's opinion). "We had to borrow a few of your CDs in order to get some prom worthy music."

Kimiko smirked. "I thought the order of those last few songs seemed familiar."

Raimundo smiled, but it was different smile then the one he usually wore. It was gentler, softer. "It doesn't really matter who's CDs they are." He pulled her still closer to him. "All that matters is that we're dancing to them."

Kimiko blushed and felt herself falling in love all over again.

**_You might think that I don't look  
_****_But deep inside  
_****_In the corner of my mind  
_****_I'm attached to you  
_****_I'm weak  
_****_It's true  
_****_Cuz I'm afraid to know the answer  
_****_Do you want me too?  
_****_Cuz my hear keeps falling faster_**

**_I've waited all my life  
_****_To cross this line  
_****_To the only thing that's true  
_****_So I will not hide  
_****_It's time to try  
_****_Anything to be with you  
_****_All my life I've waited  
_****_This is true_**

Kimiko sighed happily and rested her head on Raimundo's shoulder. She breathed in deeply, etching every moment and detail into her memory. How it felt to be in his arms, how they moved together as one, how he smelt. She loved the way he smelt. Like the outdoors and the sea, mixed in with a scent that was uniquely his own.

She just wanted to say his arms forever.

**_You don't know what you do  
_****_Every time you walk into the room  
_****_I'm afraid to move  
_****_I'm weak  
_****_It's true  
_****_I'm just too scared to know the ending  
_****_Do you see me too?  
_****_Do you even know that you met me?_**

**_I've waited all my life  
_****_To cross this line  
_****_To the only thing that's true  
_****_So I will not hide  
_****_It's time to try  
_****_Anything to be with you  
_****_All my life I've waited  
_****_This is true_**

"This is wonderful Rai, thanks."

He smiled down at her even though she couldn't see him. "Every girl deserves that one special dance with the guy she cares about more then anyone else."

She looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "Mmmmhmmm."

"And...I'm sorry you had to share this dance with me but Omi's too short and Clay says he doesn't trust his dancing skills."

Kimiko's smiled widened. "I'm not sorry at all."

He looked surprised. "Huh?"

Maybe it was the music. Or maybe it was the amazing feeling she got from being in his arms. Or maybe she was just finally listening to her heart. All Kimiko knew was she was standing on tiptoes and pressing her lips against his.

And wow...did it feel wonderful.

What felt even better was that he didn't seem disgusted by it at all. Surprised? Yes. But he didn't pull away. In fact he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as she could possibly get. Her hands went from his shoulders up to his auburn locks as she ran them through his silky tresses. Nothing had ever felt so..._right_ to the dragon of fire. Even kicking Jack Spicer's butt couldn't compare to this.

After what felt like an eternity, one blissful, _amazing_, eternity, they broke apart and Raimundo rested his forehead against hers.

"Whoa..." She could feel his warm breath against her face and it sent pleasant chills down her spine. "I guess this means I don't have to worry about asking you to be my girlfriend."

Kimiko almost laughed she was so happy. Instead she settled for a simple smile. "Not at all." She leaned up to kiss him once more.

Both dragons choose to ignore Clay's low whistle of approval.

**_I know when I go  
_****_I'll be on my way to you  
_****_The way that's true_**

**_I've waited all my life  
_****_To cross this line  
_****_To the only thing that's true  
_****_So I will not hide  
_****_It's time to try  
_****_Anything to be with you  
_****_All my life I've waited_**

Clay stepped out from underneath the shroud of shadows and walked towards Kimiko and Raimundo who were, thankfully, no longer engaged in a lip lock.

"Alright ya'll," They looked at him and he held up an instant Polaroid camera. "Time for your prom picture."

They turned to face him fully and Raimundo wrapped his right arm around Kimiko's waist, keeping her close, and placing his left hand on her hip so she was almost in front of him. Staying where she was she reached her right hand over and clasped his left, intertwining their fingers.

"Alright ya'll." Clay held the camera up to his eye. "Smile for the camera."

**_This is true_**

L7

Kimiko sighed happily and replaced the photo back inside its frame. Her 'Xiaolin Prom' had been last night and she had just finished scanning the picture of her and Raimundo so she could send it to Keiko via e-mail. She stood back to admire the picture again. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and a pair of lips pressed themselves against the base of her neck. She giggled.

"Hey Rai."

"Hey." He hugged her closer. "Whatcha doin'?"

She smiled. "I was about to e-mail Keiko." He made a face. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing," He answered, sounding entirely to innocent for Raimundo, "Just that there's this new sci-fi flick in town. I thought we could go see it, that's all.

"You know I don't like sci-fi movies Rai."

"Me neither." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Kimiko laughed. "Sounds like a plan. Just let me send this to Keiko and we can go."

"Oh alright." Raimundo huffed and flopped down onto her futon, his arms crossed, looking like a child denied his sugary treat.

Kimiko laughed again, ruffled his hair affectionately, but otherwise choose to ignore him. She reached over for her laptop and brought up the e-mail, her picture now added as an attachment. She grinned to herself and began to type.

_Keiko,_

_Hey girl! Sorry it took me so long to reply to your e-mail. I was..._busy_. You looked amazing in your prom dress! You'll have to tell me all about it! But just wait till you hear about _my_ prom night..._

L7

There ya go, my first XS fic. I'm not sure how good it is but I hope you guys like it. Once again I apologize for any horrible OoCness. I tried to keep it in character as best as I could while accommodating for the fact that they were a few years older then they are in the show. I hope it kind of worked.

Well...R&R and let me know what you think! I live for feedback!


End file.
